Tricked
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: He had been tricked.  He had been decieved.  He had been betrayed.  And most of all, he had lost.


**Note: **This is my very first Death Note story. I really would appriciate it if you read and review. Also, could you tell me if I made any mistakes? Thank you for your time.

**

* * *

**

Tricked

L's eyes widened as he sat up a little from his crouched position in his chair. He had just realized what was going on. "Everyone, the shinigami-

He suddenly stopped and his eyes got even bigger than they already were.

Light watched from where he was, waiting for L to die. Everything was all going according to plan. Light watched as L started to fall sideways off of his chair. Light suddenly dived and caught him before he hit the ground. But they were still on the ground though.

L stared up at Light with an emotionless expression on his face.

Light stared back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Light then began to smile heartlessly and evilly at L. _"That's right, L. It was me all along. I'm Kira!"_ Light thought as his smile got even bigger. _"Now die!"_

Suddenly, everything went wrong…

"…Light, why are you grinning?"

Light's eyes got really big and he felt as if his heart had stopped beating. L just _spoke_ to him. He was supposed to have a heart attack and die!

"…what?" Light was speechless, his grin vanished from his face. What had happened? Rem was supposed to write L's true name down in the Death Note! _"Rem…you…you…! What happened? Where are you, Rem?"_ Light contemplated furiously. Now how was he going to get out of this one?

"L, are you alright?" Light's father questioned L who was still in Light's arms. L nodded from where he was and continued to stare up at Light as Light continued to stare down at him.

"Light, are you okay? Did I mess up your brilliant plan?" L questioned Light who was trying to hold back an enraged yell.

"I don't know what you're talking about, L," Light lied quickly. "Why were you…pretending to have a heart attack…?" He asked slowly.

"I did it to simply see your reaction. Now I know for a fact that you are Kira," L told him.

"What are you saying?" Light's father and the others shouted from where they were.

"The day before this I convinced Rem to not write my name down in the Death Note which was rather difficult. But I failed to convince her not to write Watari's name down in it. But I did convince her to write _your_ name down in the Death Note, Light," L explained.

Light couldn't believe it. He had been tricked. He had been deceived. He had been betrayed. And most of all, he had _lost_.

"And I know Misa Amane is the second Kira. Don't worry; I had some people take care of her. I am afraid that they will kill her unless Rem saves her life," L kept on talking.

"I'm…not Kira…" Light mumbled, desperately trying to find a way out of this.

"Yes. You ARE Kira, Light," L told him.

Light's grip tightened around L. _"What am I going to do?"_ He thought nervously. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

"Stop saying that!" Light's father seethed from where he was. "My son isn't Kira! And what is this talk about Rem writing his name down in the Death Note?"

"I knew you were Kira all along, Light," L ignored Light's father and kept talking. "Now when you die…and when or if Misa Amane dies…all the killings will stop,"

"I'm not…I'm not…Kira. That's…ridiculous…" Light whispered while still staring down at L. He was actually going to die.

"Goodbye, Light. I actually thought of you as a friend…" L said quietly as he continued to stare up at Light with an emotionless expression on his face.

Light suddenly felt a great and agonizing pain in his chest. He clutched onto his chest, dropping L. He got to his feet and let out an agonized cry of complete pain.

"LIGHT!" Light's father yelled in disbelief as he watched his own son have a heart attack. All the others were just staring in complete shock.

L suddenly caught Light in his arms before he hit the ground, collapsing onto his knees. Light stared up at L this time and L stared down at him.

Light let out his last breath and his eyes slowly shut. The last thing he saw was L staring down at him, the other way around.

Well, after all of that Light's father wouldn't speak to anyone and not even his own family. Misa Amane ended up staying alive and Rem was nowhere to be found. The Death Note that the others had was kept safe buried deep underground.

And the killings had stopped. After five months without any more killings happening Light's father had committed suicide, throwing himself off of building. Everyone knew why Light's father killed himself. He killed himself because of his son's death and because his son _was_ Kira all along.

Misa Amane ended up committing suicide after two days of Light's death. She shot herself in the head with a pistol. She killed herself because of Light's death of course.

Everyone didn't know about Ryuk taking the buried Death Note away back to where he came from. Ryuk was actually surprised at how Light died. He actually had been tricked by L. "Well that's too bad," Ryuk mumbled. "No more interesting things are happening anymore…"

_THE END…_


End file.
